Petite soeur
by Bony
Summary: Martin et Jack parlent d'un vieux dossier.


Disclaimer: la série _Without a trace_ est la propriété de Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS et Warner Bros. Television. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

* * *

PETITE SŒUR

Samantha éteignit sa lampe et s'approcha du bureau de Martin.

"Tu ne rentres pas ? " lui demanda t'elle doucement.

"Non, j'ai encore quelques dossiers à finir."

Elle le dévisagea, il paraissait fatigué. "Tu vas bien? Depuis deux ou trois jours je te trouve un peu distant."

"Ce n'est rien, c'est cette affaire" dit-il, en désignant le tableau derrière lui.

"On se demande bien ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une adolescente de douze ans… Le principal c'est qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée et qu'elleait retrouvé ses parents. Je ne pense pas qu'elle re-fuguera de sitôt."

"Je l'espère."

"Tu ne veux pas aller boire un verre ? Ces dossiers peuvent sûrement attendre jusqu'à demain matin" lui proposa-t-elle. Elle sentait que quelque chose tracassait Martin.

"Sûrement mais pourquoi remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même… Bonne soirée Sam."

"A toi aussi" répondit-elle sans insister. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de compagnie. Elle savait que certaines affaires pouvaient les atteindre plus que d'autres, et celle-ci avait touché Martin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne voulait pas lui dire, du moins pas ce soir.

Martin la regarda s'éloigner. Il soupira, il était seul. Le bureau était plongé dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairé par quelques lampes. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et fouilla à la recherche d'un dossier caché sous un tas de papiers. Alors qu'il le sortait, son regard fut attiré par le petit calendrier qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de souligner ou d'entourer la date en rouge pour s'en souvenir, elle était là, dans sa mémoire, gravée à jamais.

Enfin, il réussit à tourner la première page. C'était une photo scolaire, le dernier portrait qu'on avait pris d'elle. Elle était souriante, des yeux marron et pétillants de vie, ces cheveux châtain clair encadrant son visage encore enfantin. A quoi pouvait-elle ressembler aujourd'hui ? Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ? Martin en doutait, même s'il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu l'espoir de la revoir vivante un jour.

Il passa les premières pages sans même les lire. Il savait ce qu'elles contenaient, en faite il connaissait le dossier par cœur. Il l'avait lu et relu, passé des nuits blanches dessus et des cafetières entières, se demandant à chaque fois si tout avait été fait. Il se doutait bien que tout avait été fait, cette adolescente n'était pas n'importe qui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour voir Jack.

"Tu travailles encore ?" Il observa le jeune agent puis attrapa la photo. "Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparu ?"

"Cela fera dix-huit ans demain" répondit Martin, d'une voix à peine audible.

Jack reposa la photo. Dix-huit ans sans aucune nouvelle, il avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Il connaissait l'affaire, à cette époque il ne travaillait pas encore aux personnes disparues, mais elle avait fait grand bruit. La fille d'un directeur adjoint du FBI ne pouvait pas disparaître dans la nature sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. Plusieurs agents avaient été dépêchés sur l'enquête, sans résultat, l'adolescente de douze ans avait disparu sans laisser de traces derrière elle.

Martin avait les yeux rivés sur la photo, incapable de les en détacher. "Cinq minutes Jack… Je suis juste arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard. J'avais promis à mes parents d'aller la chercher après son cours de danse mais je suis resté à lancer des balles avec un ami… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'ai couru sur tout le chemin. Quand je suis arrivé elle n'était plus là, je l'ai cherchée par tout… Tous les jours je me demande ce qui c'est passé durant ces cinq petites minutes… Si j'étais arrivé à l'heure ou couru plus vite… Si j'étais arrivé à l'heure, je l'aurais peut-être sauvée… Je n'avais que cinq minutes de retard !"

"C'est pour ça que tu as voulu intégrer mon service ?" questionna Jack. Il avait hésité lorsqu'il avait reçu la demande de mutation de Martin, non pas parce qu'il était le fils d'un ponte de l'agence, mais à cause de cette histoire. Pour finir il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir accepté.

"Je crois, oui… d'une certaine façon."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux.

"Viens, je te ramène chez toi."

Martin hésita puis referma la pochette et attrapa sa veste. Il tendit le bas pour éteindre la lumière mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son geste. Il relut une dernière fois le nom inscrit sur le dossier : Joan Fitzgerald.


End file.
